The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to an air-oil cooler oil tank system therefor.
Gas turbine aero engines, such as those which power modern commercial and military aircraft, include a compressor section to pressurize a supply of air, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases and generate thrust.
An aero engine fluid system typically includes a multiple of air-oil coolers and fuel-oil coolers and associated equipment to exchange engine heat with airflow, fuel flow, and/or oil flow.